


Tangled Limbs

by writingpancake



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Captain Gregor/Reader, Captain Rex/Reader - Freeform, Commander Wolffe/Reader - Freeform, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25391059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingpancake/pseuds/writingpancake
Summary: You’re woken in the early morning hours and find you’re weighted down by several somethings. You’re pleased to find yourself in a tangle of your lovers’ limbs.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Tangled Limbs

**Author's Note:**

> In my mind, this fic is set when the clones are still young before they go into hiding on Seelos. But Old!Clones are a snacc, so read it however you like honestly.

The room is still dark when you wake. You let your eyes adjust as you bask in the warmth one feels after waking from a particularly good dream. A contented sigh passes your lips as you burrow deeper into the covers. 

You frown when you realize you can’t move. Your body is weighted down by a few different somethings. The haze of sleep dissipates, but the warm feeling returns to your chest when you realize you are caught in a tangle of limbs.

Rex is pressed up against your back with his arm thrown over your midsection, pulling you into his chest. Even in his slumber, he holds onto you tightly, like something might steal you away while he sleeps. Rex allows no room between your back and his chest. His nose presses into your hair and you can feel him breathe you in on each inhale.

Gregor has his head resting against your lower abdomen and his arms wrapped around your legs. His fingers grip your thighs and his breath ghosts against your stomach where your shirt has ridden up. You can hear him mumbling while he sleeps, nonsensical mutterings that only mean anything in dreams.

Wolffe is not in the bed with you. He is seated on the floor, his head and upper body draped on the mattress. His fingers are intertwined with yours and he holds your hand close to his lips, as if poised to press soft kisses on your knuckles. 

A soft smile pulls at your lips as your consider your great fortune. A few years ago you hadn’t considered ever finding just one person that you would trade the galaxy for. Now you had three men wrapped around you, holding you closer than you’ve ever been held. 

A supernova of emotion explodes within you, its warmth radiating through your body. You swear you can feel love in your very atoms as every heartbeat drives the affection out to your fingertips.

Your fingers tighten ever so slightly in Wolffe’s grasp and you run your free hand over Gregor’s head, your thumb brushing over the scar near his temple. You press back gently against Rex, knowing you can’t get much closer to him, but trying to anyway. 

The clones each react to your movements. Gregor nuzzles his head against your palm and Wolffe brings your joined hands to his lip, pressing a gentle kiss on your fingers without ever waking. You feel Rex’s lips press against your neck, followed by a nudge from his nose. His grip on your midsection tightens and he presses against you, careful not to jostle Gregor.

“It’s early for you to be awake,” he says softly in your ear, voice rough with sleep.

“I know,” you respond quietly. “But I’m glad I’m awake for this.”

You emphasize your words by tilting your head back, leaving your neck open to him. He takes the opportunity to press another kiss to the juncture at your neck and shoulder. Rex peppers more kisses along your neck, placing one final kiss at your jaw. He sighs contentedly and settles back down to sleep with his lips brushing the back of your neck.

Your smile grows wider when you feel Gregor’s lips press against your bare stomach. He is only half awake and his kiss is groggy, but it makes your heart flutter in your chest.

You have never experienced such love and affection in your life and you thank your lucky stars that you found these men who are capable of pouring so much love into you. The warm feeling grows and radiates through you and you fall back into a blissful slumber.


End file.
